Bounty Hunter
by Wonderbat126
Summary: Casthania is a galactic Bounty Hunter and she knows every aliens weakness, that's why she's one of the best. She goes after rouge aliens or any aliens that have a bounty on their head. She never leaves one of her missions incomplete, but when she meets a certain blue eyed Daxamite things might change. Will her and Mon-El fall for each other or is she just luring him into a trap?
1. Chapter 1

Casthania was in her spaceship trying to locate her bounty. She looked at a picture next to her chair, smiling at it. It was her adopted family, they took her in when she crash landed on their planet. Everyone on that planet was scared of her because of the way, she looked. But that family didn't care they took care of her and loved her as one of their own. Sadly, those people were killed off, there were no survivors.

"Skorkydoso qopsa iksis ziry naejot find iā doru-borto, Daxamite?" {1}Casthania groaned out, getting out of her chair. She seen Dalek sleeping in his bed, Casthania went towards her bedroom about to get some sleep. Once, she landed on the bed an alarm went off. She ran towards the main room. Dalek was snarling at the alarm and Casthania turned off the alarm. "Found ao daxamite, hiding va tegon iksis iā doru-borto mistake, Nyke va moriot jiōragon ñuha bounty." {2} Casthania set a course to Earth and she went to sleep so she could have her energy for the hunt. Dalek ran after his partner sleeping next to her and Casthania kissed her pet's head.

A few hours later, Casthania got out of her bed opening her closet grabbing her weapons and outfit. Casthania put Dalek collar on just in case he runs after either a flying space craft or a car. Casthania tasted her whip out putting an apple on her desk turning her whip on slicing the apple and desk in half. Casthania put the picture of the Daxamite and she shook her head at the photo. "Tolī quba zȳhon sȳz hen cute," {3} Dalek growled at the photo, he hated when Casthania went after men, Dalek was abused by this group of men until Casthania was on a bounty and found him. She took on all of those men breaking every bone in their bodies, taking Dalek away and taking care of him ever since.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Casthannia was sitting at a bar, asking the bartender for some club soda because she's underage to be drinking. She seen a couple of men walk into a bar pulling some kind of alien pet, she got a closer look at it. She gasped in horror, he had cuts and bruises and he was bleeding. Casthania walked over towards the animals petting it, trying to use her healing powers on him._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" One of the men asked. Casthania ignored him still healing Dalek. The man grabbed her pulling her away from the animal._

 _"Why aren't you a pretty thing, why don't we go back to my place and I can show you a thing or two?" He said and Casthania pulled away disgusted. Dalek snarled at the man, he was going to kick Dalek but Casthania caught his foot. She flipped the man on the ground and then broke his foot._

 _"Ao iēdrosa jaelagon naejot gūrogon nyke arlī naejot aōha dīnagon?" {4} Casthania smiled at the man. Another man from the group swung at Casthania but Dalek jumped on the man. Casthania started to fight on of the biggest guys there. She kicked him in his chest making him move back a little bit. She ran at the man jumping in the air locking her legs around his neck, flipping him over on the ground. She was about to get up and she stomp on his arm hearing the crack of his bone._

 _Casthania took out her whip and wrapped it around the man's throat electrocuting him. She took out her knife throwing it at another one landing in his shoulder. She took the knife out of his shoulder, she left her money on the bar counter. Dalek and her walked out of the bar going into her spaceship._

-Flashback Ended-

* * *

Dalek and Casthania walked out of the spaceship once it landed. Casthania shrunk the spaceship so she could carry it around. Dalek had the Daxamite's scent and she followed her pet. Dalek lead her to a big building. She told him to stay around here somewhere because she might need him. Casthania flew up into the air landing on the plate form.

"Who are you?" A woman with short black hair asked Casthania. She seen the Daxamite next to a Kryptonian.

"Oh no!" The Daxamite said.

"Iksan kesīr syt se Daxamite." {5} Casthania said with a smirk. She ran towards the Daxamite slamming him against the wall.

"Step away from the Daxamite." She heard the Kryptonian say.

"Iā else skoros Kryptonian?"{6} Casthania asked the Kryptonian holding onto the Daxamite.

"Do you speak English?" The girl with the shirt black hair asked. Casthania grabbed the Daxamite's face smashing her lips against his then let him go, but she had handcuffs on him. Casthania pushed a button electrocuting him and knocking him out.

"I am here for the Daxamite, my payers are paying me the top dollar for him Hand him over and no one get hurt." Casthania said.

"And who exactly would hurt us?" The Kryptonian asked her, all of the agents had their guns pointed at her.

"Hands up." The human told her. Casthania started to lift her hands up slowly but she then she whistled.

"What was that for?" The Kryptonian asked her. Casthania smiled seeing Dalek running up the other building getting to jump. Dalek jump onto the platform and ran towards Kara knocking her down. Casthania moved away like a blur. She knocked down every single agent on the ground. Kara tried to throw Dalek but he clutch onto her. Casthania threw her whip wrapping it around the human girl's neck electrocuting her making her go unconscious.

The Kryptonian looked at Casthania with a murderous look. "She was your sister, do not worry she is probably not dead." Casthania used her whip on last time but the Kryptonian caught it.

"I caught it." The Kryptonian told her.

"I was counting on it." The whip turned a bright green making Kara fall down on her knees. Casthania wrapped the whip around her throat chocking her and the Kryptonite was burning her skin.

"What's going on here?" Someone said and Casthania let go of the Kryptonian's throat.

"J'onn, is that really you?"

"Casthania, you're alive?" She ran towards him giving him a hug. Casthania couldn't believe it he was alive and stand right in front of her. She thought the White Martians took him and killed him like the others.

"J'onn, I thought they took you, and I am sorry I tried to protect them but I just could not." Casthania said not looking at him.

"Casthania, there were to many of them, you couldn't have fought them all off on your on, what matters now is that your safe." J'onn said and she nodded. Casthania let go of J'onn telling Dalek to release the Kryptonian.

"J'onn, how do you two know each other, exactly?" The Kryptonian asked.

"Everyone this is Casthania, and she's my daughter." J'onn said.

"Adopted daughter, and I am sorry about all of this. If I knew you were friends with J'onn, I would not have attack you. Wait if that means your on this Earth that means Kal is here to right."

"How do you know my cousin?" she asked.

"Kal did not tell you about me, figures. But how do you humans say friend with many benefits. But Kal was not my mate in fact his mate was a human, which does not bother me I have commitment issues. Anyways, I did not get your name?" Casthania smiled at them.

"Supergirl."

"No, it is not. You are Kal cousin which makes you Kara Zor-El. The last girl from Krypton, I am sorry about your planet." Casthania looked at the Daxamite. "Both of your planets. I need to take the Daxamite back to my payers, but now I can not."

"Why not?" the human girl asked.

"He is with the DEO, any bounty hunter can take their bounty if the government or the Kings and Queen have he or she." J'onn said.

"Looks like he got a lucky break, after I make the call I am out of here." Casthania said walking towards the platform taking out her phone.

"Did you find Mon-El from Daxam?"

"Negative, he must be hiding in a good place, I will not be continuing this bounty. I suggest you find some else or find him yourself. Have a good day." she hung up the phone putting it in her pocket. "Dalek, we are leaving. It was nice seeing you again J'onn." Once she was about to walk out an alien appeared in front of her.

"Casthania, there is a bounty on your head. And I intend to get it dead or alive."

"Are you still mad I got your criminal and took all the money it is a fair game my friend. But I suggest you get your ass off of this planet or else." Casthania said with a smirk.

"Or else what?" the female alien said and pressed a button making all of her weapons fly away from her landing on the floor melted.

"Your about to find out." Casthania said and she ran at the alien flipping her on the ground.

The female alien was on the floor groaning in pain. "Still want to take me for the bounty." She smiled at her pressing her boot to the alien's throat. Everyone looked at her shocked, the other alien didn't land any hit on her. The alien disappeared but Casthania kicked the air making the alien appear on the ground. She grabbed the alien opening a portal throwing her in it then closing it.

"Now I will be off."

"Why don't you stay here, until the bounty is off of your head at least." the human said.

"I survived on my own for a while now, I think I can handle a few bounty hunters." she said.

"Casthania, this isn't an option for you." J'onn said.

"You are so right it is my choice. J'onn, I am glad you are concern but I know how to survive." Casthania said but she fell on the ground holding her arm.

"Casthania!" J'onn yelled going towards his daughter, her arm was bleeding. She started to cough up blood.

"She got me and I didn't even see it." Casthania chocked out. Casthania passed out in J'onn's arms.

I do not own Supergirl or any of it's characters I only own Casthania and Dalek.

{1} how difficult is it to find a dumb daxamite

{2} Found you daxamite, hiding near earth is a dumb mistake, I always get my bounty

{3} Too bad he's kind of cute

{4} You still want to take me back to your place

{5} I'm here for the Daxamite.

{6} Or else what Kryptonian?

Casthania played by Emeraude Toubia


	2. Chapter 2

Casthania was on a gurney, her eyes kept closing but J'onn made sure she had her eyes open. At times she would be perfectly fine other times, she would cough up blood. Dalek was worried about Casthania, he sat at the edge of the gurney and anytime a male would try to get near her he would growl at them but the exception was J'onn. Alex scanned Casthania seeing if anything was wrong with her and the scans came back negative nothing was wrong with her.

"The scans are showing nothings wrong with her." Alex said and Casthania sat up taking her top off showing a larger gash on her left side. She walked towards the counter taking a pliers putting in the cut. She took it back out revealing a Tanzanite placing it on the table and she put her top back on laying down on the gurney. Casthania breathing slowed down, Dalek jumped on her chest licking her face. Casthania grabbed his face kissing his nose with a smile on her face petting her pet.

"Casthania, do you know why there would be a bounty on you?" J'onn asked her.

"Well..." Casthania said staring at the ceiling not wanting to look at J'onn. "I might have, but remember this might not be it. I might have stole Dalek from a royal family while I was at the pub on this planet but remember it might not be it."

"Casthania, you have to return him." J'onn said but Casthania hugged Dalek not wanting to let him go. Her and Dalek have been through everything together, neither of them wanted to separated.

"They treated him, horribly and you want me to bring him back to them. Well I rather died then return him." Casthania said.

"Just get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning." he told her making Casthania roll her eyes, knowing he still sees her as that helpless infant he found on Mars.

* * *

As the next day went by, everyone was in the training room as Mon-El was telling them, the story about his last day of Daxam. Everyone heard what he had to say, but no one knew except for Casthania what he actually was. She wanted to grabbed the pole he was holding and stick it through his heart for deceiving these people. But she couldn't criticize because, she had her secrets too.

"So anyway, that's how that happened." Mon-El grunts out as he put the pole on the stand.

"You were a palace guard?" Alex questioned.

"For the great royal family of Daxam." Mon-El said sitting up.

"Ugh, they were the worst. And their son, the prince, he was rumored to be the worst of the worst. Frat boy of the universe." Kara complained.

"Uh, he... He had his good moments, too." Mon-El said defending the prince of Daxam.

"Oh, yeah, your planets didn't get along so well, did they?" Winn asked.

"No." Kara and Mon-El said in unison.

"Yeah, I know it's a long shot, but any chance there was a response to that signal I sent to Daxam? I mean, I can't be the only one left, right?" Mon-El asked. Casthania looked at him seeing that he was worried and scared about being the last of his kind.

"I'm sorry, but no." Alex said and the room got very awkward right afterwards. Everyone tired not to look at each other.

"Right, uh... Anyway, enough of those... Those dreary thoughts, right?" Mon-El says trying to break the awkwardness. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here? Do you drink or dance or... Oh, hey, do they play Garata here?"

"What's Garata?" Alex questioned.

"It's like soccer, with dragons." Kara deadpanned.

"No, not that. Uh, we have PlayStation." Winn said.

"Great. So, when do we get out of here and do that... that thing you just said." Mon-El said making Casthania jump quickly fast on her feet appearing right next to Mon-El putting her hand on his right shoulder.

"See, now I agree with the Daxamite here. When can we leave and stretch are legs, get some sunlight on are faces and breathe that somewhat non-polluted air and we can play that thing... you just said what is it again?" Casthania said.

"PlayStation." Winn said.

"Yeah. PlayStation." Casthania looked back at Winn with a perplex look on her face. "What the hell is a PlayStation?"

"Actually you two, have to stay in the DEO." Kara told them.

"Until we can assess the full range of your powers, you're going have to stay in this facility. For your own protection." J'onn said looking at Mon-El and he turned towards Casthania.

"I will do as you ask." Mon-El said.

"Good. You're suppose to be healing and not out of bed." J'onn said.

"I'm fine, see." Casthania said lifting her shirt up a little bit showing no mark at all in the spot. "But if it makes you happy that I'm here, then I will stay."

"Good. Now, I have somewhere I need to be." J'onn said walking out of the room.

"Where are you headed?" Alex asked him.

"It's personal." That was that J'onn said exiting the room.

"I didn't know he did anything personal" Alex said. As the others began to walk out of the room, Casthania and Dalek stayed back to train but no one seemed to notice or care.

"Ready boy?" Casthania asked him and Dalek ran around in a circle ready to train. Little did they both know that Mon-El was on the staircase watching them. Casthania took out her whip and different orbs appeared around them with cardboard civilians. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Casthania pressed someone on her wrist and the two ran at the orbs destroying each and everyone of them. One of the orbs were coming at Casthania fast, she didn't seem to notice because she was attacking the other orbs and protecting the cardboard civilians. Mon-El got up about to punch the orb but Dalek beat him to it. She pressed the button on her wrist and smiled at the time that they had.

"1 minute and one second, better then last time but we can do better then that." Casthania said and winced in pain. Maybe J'onn was right about getting some rest, but she's been training for years even when she was injured and she kept fighting. No one at least tried to use Tanzanite on her or at they didn't know that what she was her weakness was. Dalek went over towards her with a bottle of water in his mouth carrying it over towards her. Casthania thanked him taking the water and drinking some herself but pouring some water for Dalek.

* * *

"No heat vision, no x-ray vision... " Mon-El punched one of the training equipment denting it in. "But you're strong" Winn said

"As strong as Kara?"

"Ha! No, not even close. Ah let's see no Freeze breath which is kind of a bummer. Right? No flight either, but your leaping is fantastic. I'm... I'm talking about like 'tall buildings in a single bound' kinda stuff. Yeah, we... We definitely have the makings of a superhero here."

"Uh a superhero?"

"Yeah. You know, you... You go out there, you fight crime, save people, wear a costume... Superhero" Winn said

"Yeah speaking of going out there, I'm, uh... I'm kind of going crazy in here. I could really use some fresh air."Mon-El said

"If he gets to leave so can I." Casthania said sparring with an agent.

"Yeah, you both heard Hank. I mean, you two got to stay here at the DEO" Winn said

"You know. I'll bet if I were outside, I could fly like Kara" Mon-El said

Winn scoffs "Nice try, buddy. No we got to stay in here. Them's the rules. I mean I'm new here. I'm trying to make a good impression" Winn said and Casthania swung her leg knocking out the agent. She walked towards the boys.

"He's also new here. And he is also trying to make a good impression" Casthania said trying to persuade Winn to let them leave.

"Dude, no. Sorry, I can't" Winn told them,

"Winn when he becomes a superhero he'll need a costume right" Casthania said, she went over towards Winn placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Something awesome like... Like Kara's" Mon-El said.

"He's right you know, think about it." Casthania smirked at him.

"I mean, not to brag, but uh, I actually designed Supergirl's costume" Winn said.

"Huh. And.. And these names... 'Supergirl', who coins these names?" Mon-El asked him.

"Oh, yeah sadly that one's not me, sadly."

"You... you... you can think of one for me"

"Wait, really? You'd let me do that" Winn said

"Yeah, and make me a costume."

"Okay... Uh-huh. Okay, I see what you're doing here" Casthania her hand from Winn's shoulder. "Sorry me? Was I... Was I doing something"

"Oh, me, was I" Winn mocked Mon-El. "Yes, You think that if you appeal to my vanity and let me make your costume and name you, that I'm going to let you out of the DEO."

"That hadn't even crossed my mind"

"Uh-huh"

"Us just sneaking out for a little bit, just two new friends, right, running a... Running a couple of field tests, living out are dreams, not getting in trouble. Hmm. Not bad"

"Damn you Mon-El of Daxam, I'm so weak" Winn said.

* * *

The two aliens and one human walked towards Fine Foods Restaurant and Pub. These people were dressed up in these weird outfits, and loud music was playing in the bar. Casthania was walking around with Winn because he didn't trust her to be by herself.

"I think you should be worrying about Mon-El instead of me." she told him.

"Yes, but Mon-El doesn't know how to dislocate someone's arm ten ways."

"Twenty-two."

Winn stopped in his spot and gave her are you serious look. "I'm not going to use it, I know how to act around humans." They walked towards the bar seeing Mon-El turn around with three drinks in his hands.

"No, no, no!" Winn told him refusing the drink but Casthania happily took it from Mon-El. "No, you said that we were gonna test your powers."

"Yeah, yeah, we will, we will. After this." Mon-El said.

"Argh..." Winn groaned out.

"Winn, for a Daxamite, it is the height of insult to refuse a toast." Mon-El said.

"He's not wrong." Casthania said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be culturally insensitive. One Drink." Winn said and the three clink their glasses together for the toast.

A few minutes had passed now Mon-El and Winn were in a drinking contest. The crowd was chanting Drink, drink, drink. Winn beat Mon-El in the drinking contest and cheered this guy was drunk. Now they were playing darts and Mon-El was beating Winn but all of a sudden another dart came out of nowhere piercing through the first dart that was on the bulls-eye. Everyone turned around seeing Casthania holding up another dart.

"I guess I'm just that good." she smiled at everyone.

Now they were doing shots and Winn was downing them like nothing. When Winn finished the rest of his shots, he rung the bell. Winn was pasted out on the glass window drooling. Casthania was keeping an eye on Mon-El.

"A pretty thing."

"I know you aren't talking to me." she said and walked away but the guy grabbed her arm turning her around. This man was beyond drunk the way he manhandle her, this guy was looking forward to his death. "Let me go and you won't get hurt."

"You hurt me, yeah right." he said and Casthania shrugged her shoulder grabbing the guy by the shoulders slamming his face into the bar. She dragged him across the bar letting his face hit all of the glass cups shatter in his face. She picked his head up hitting him with a good right hook. Once she hit the guy, Mon-El broke some guys arm because of the arm wrestling game he was playing the two guys both screamed in pain.

"Uh. I don't think it's bending the right way." Mon-El said and a guy in a werewolf costume punched him in the face resulting in a broken hand.

"Time to go." Winn said pushing Mon-El out of the bar.

"I didn't..." Mon-El grabbed Casthania hand pulling her out as well.

"Well that was fun, can we do it again?" Casthania asked them.

"No, never." Winn told her.

"Aw, did someone interrupt your beauty sleep?" Casthania pouted at Winn and he glared at her. Something rang loud and Casthania pulled out some kind of device, pressing a button showing an alien. "Duty calls." she said and whistled loud and Dalek appeared out of nowhere.

"When did he-"

"As much as I would love to play twenty questions, I have some work to do and don't tell J'onn." Casthania said and walked away with her pet.

As Casthania was walking down the block someone tossed her against the wall. She looked up seeing, a man with scales on his face.

"You should have stayed with that Daxamite and human." He told her and grabbed her throwing her into a van leaving Dalek unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Casthania eyes fluttered open looking around the area, she was in. ' _God. My head hurts_.' She had thought to herself.

The room was pitch black, but she could see in the dark, luckily no one was there. She tried to move her arms but something was restraining her arms but she wasn't pinned down. Casthania looked up seeing chains on the ceiling and she began to swing her legs so she could get momentum but once she was able to get her legs up, a sudden shock of pain rush through her body.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed in pain.

As Casthania looked up she could recognized the man who was standing right in front of her. She felt him grab her face tilting it upwards and punch her across the face making her face move to the side. She felt something trickle down her mouth, something warm. Casthania knew it was her blood because of the force he had hit her with.

The man turns on the lights of the room and she seen a screen in front of her. All of a sudden two pictures had appeared on the screen. But what she notice was it wasn't pictures it was footage live footage of J'onn and Dalek.

"This is fake. If these people know where Mon-El from Daxam is? Then why did you bring me here?" Casthania questioned the man.

The man was unresponsive but he just stared at the screen and did not move a muscle.

"They do not know where he is and you're their messenger boy. How cute!" She smiled at the man and he twitch a little bit. Casthania knew she was getting to him. "What the hell does this have to do with me? I left the mission because of the rules which I follow."

"You're going to resume your mission." The man stated.

"No, I am not." Casthania said.

"Yes, you are."

"And if I don't? What exactly are you going to do to me?" She asked the man.

"Not you, them." The man pointed at the screen and Casthania took a big gulp. "If you don't compile, then we'll kill them."

"What do you want me to do?" She gave in quickly because this was her family.

"Bring the Daxamite to me and I promise nothing will happen to them."

"How do you even know if he'll compile?" She asked him.

"You've recently been getting closer to the Daxamite." The man said and the screen change show a video of her and Mon-El dancing at the bar. "You'll make sure and I don't care how you do it but make sure it's done. If you don't want anything to happen to them then you'll do as I ask."

"Fine." Casthania said and the chains broke, letting her free. Casthania punched the guy across the face knocking him out and breaking the chains.

* * *

She walked into the DEO with a limp. Dalek was laying down on the not moving a muscle. He was worried about Casthania, he spent most of the night and day looking for her but he couldn't find her scent. Dalek looked up seeing Casthania walking inside. He barked alarming Kara, Alex, Winn, J'onn and Mon-El.

"Casthania." They all said in unison but she just put her hand up walking away from them going up the stairs. Dalek ran after her and J'onn followed.

She open the door for Dalek not knowing J'onn was right behind him. He stop the door and walked in.

"Yell at me all you want, I know I wasn't suppose to leave but you couldn't except me to just stay here as a prisoner." She told him not facing him.

"You weren't ready to be out there. Everything you once knew about this planet is different. It's more-"

"What dangerous, yeah I know." Casthania cut off J'onn and she went towards him giving him a hug. He held her too and she held back the tears knowing she couldn't tell him what happen to her. She let him go and told him she would go behind his back which was a lie. But she didn't know what else to do. She got out a notebook start to plan what she had to do, to lure Mon-El to these people.

Dalek jumped on her licking her face. Casthania giggled and hugged Dalek, and she stared at him. She has to do this because she wasn't going to lose Dalek or J'onn. She sat on her bed and began to plan out stage one.

' _I'm sorry Mon-El but I have to do this_.'


End file.
